The Blue Fighter
by NovaPandaWriter
Summary: Rock, AKA Mega Man, leaves his homeland of Capcom to battle at Smash City, Nintendo. Along with the Villager and ? (in chapter 3) they will climb to the top of the Smashers and overthrow the hands...
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

The Blue Fighter

**Ch.1 Leaving**

Roll: Rock, do you really have to leave?!

Rock: Yes, I must go back to Wily's castle.

Dr. Light: *Pats Rock's head* Show those people who's number one!

Rock: Alright, Dr. Light. *Warps to Wily Castle*

Rock, AKA Mega Man, appeared in front of the castle. Around him were many citizens the contident Nintendo. With him was Link, Mario, and Yoshi. Rock's eyes flickered and his armor appeared. He retracted his hand from his left arm and created the Mega Buster. He charged up and blasted Link. Mario back flipped over Rock and kicked him in the back.

Rock: Ungh! *Shoots Mario in the stomach* Thats what you get, plumber!

Yoshi: Yah-shi! *Swallows Rock and leaves him as an egg*

Rock: Hiya! *Breaks the egg and activates a power of his* FLAME SWORD!

Yoshi falls to the ground, defeated like the rest. A piece of paper dropped in front of him.

_You have been invited to Smash City, where beings of its land and its territories._

_Signed, Lord of this world and territories: Master Hand._

Rock: Gosh, th-this is amazing. I'll be fighting more beings like them. *Shifts view to the pile of Nintendo citizens.* Off to Smash City, WARP!

Rock warped to the enterace of the city. He was amazed by all of the different people. He quickly ran to the nearest food shop and gulped his meal. There he met another visiter, Pac.

Rock: Wow, you eat a TON. *Throws an apple into his mouth*

Pac-Man: Yeah, hey who are you?

Rock: *Flashes out of the armor* I'm Rock, also known as Mega Man.

Pac-Man: Nice to meet you Rock, I'm Pac-Man. But, everyone calls me Pac! *Gulps an entire plate of food* See ya later!

Rock: Bye, Pac. Wait, Pac I need to ask you something. Where are you from?

Pac-Man: The contident Namco, Capcom boy!

Rock: How did you know?! *Chases after Pac*

Pac disappeared from around a corner. Rock gave a chase, but failed. An announcer yelled into his mic telling people to come to the Battlefield. The people are: Pac-Man, Samus Aran, Kirby, and Mega Man. Rock was shocked hearing his name. So, he summoned Rush and rode him to the Battlefield.

**A/N: First of all I obviously don't own Nintendo, Namco, or Capcom. Also just for the record, this is my first fanfic in a while.**

**Real A/N: Hey, readers! I'm Nova-Boy (that comes from the upcoming spieces in Starbound, Novakid) and if you can't tell, I'm SUPER hyped for Smash Bros. 3ds/ Wii U! So "see" you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Smash Run?

**Chapter 2: Smash Run!?**

Rock: *Gets smashed into the ground* Dang it, Pac! *Shoots Pac-Man with the Mega Buster* Now eat my metal blades! *Uses Metal Man's metal blades to slice Kirby, Pac, and Samus.

Announcer: **Mega Man wins!**

After all the contestents left the Battlefield, Rock found an advertisement for a compitition called **Smash Run**. The robot was ready to find the building, but the announcer interupted his search.

Announcer: **All smashers must report to Smash Mansion NOW! Located at 231, Smashin Street...**

Rock: EPIC! I'll just teleport to the coords... **WARP!**

Rock made it a bit early. He got to meet most of the other newcomers. The young bot was heading to meet the different villagers, but Master Hand and his twin floated through the door.

Master Hand: _Hello, "Smashers." I'm sure you veterans reconize me. If not, I'm Master hand with my twin. All of you will be friends and enemys. But, you will all have room mates. One other thing, Number 1 shirt Villager will be the only Villager, others will now leave_. *Snaps and the Misc. Villagers from Animaz disappeared*

Crazy Hand: _HuskjlikdsuhualhrfNCulayf89olufjnfaofkjvlikh, ERAPH!_

Rock: *Flashes out of armor* What?

Crazy Hand: _Sharry. I twas shpazzing. __KIRMAKKKKIRMI.__ Shee youses latersers. _*Teleports out*

Master Hand: _Now I will tell you who your roommate/mates. First, Rock and Villager. You two will also be partners..._

Rock didn't listen to the rest of what Master Hand said. That and I'm too lazy to type every thing else. So, everyone went to their rooms. In R & V's room (Rock and Villager) entered, yata yata yatta.

Rock: So, Villager. What's your name?

Villager: Zoru, but I'm always called Z.

Rock: Alright, Z. Lets get some shut eye... *Falls asleep* (Yes, robots can sleep if they are humanoids.)

_** Hey, readers! Nova-Boy here, I'm here to tell you about the story. First of all thanks for reading. *Achievment get! Received cookie!* I gave you a digital cookie. Also next chapter a new character will appear guess who! Tell you next time Nova-Writers/Readers!**_


End file.
